


Red

by resnullius_bells



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resnullius_bells/pseuds/resnullius_bells
Summary: Laura's dreams take her to a clearing in the forest.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelladonnaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/gifts).



> For the prompt "Carmilla/Laura + Snow White", [here](https://resnullius-bells.dreamwidth.org/6836.html) in dreamwidth.

The girl visited Laura upon her dreams.

She laid in a peaceful sleep over a bed of white lilies. Her chest rested immobile, and so no breaths stained the glass that encased her.

Laura though her the most beautiful creature she had ever encountered; the most unnerving, too.

In her dream, she walked down the forest in the middle of the night. There was no moon in the sky to help illuminate her path, and her bare feet stumbled on a raised root. She fell down with a heavy thud that resonated amongst the trees; her hands couldn’t fully stop the fall, and she felt her lip crack and a few drops of blood down her chin.

She stood up and cleaned herself of blood and dirt. Paying more attention and straining her eyes in the darkness, she walked until she found the clearing she knew so well.

The first few times Laura had encountered the place she had not dared come too close. It took many nights, many dreams, to get her to come close to the casket. Even that night, she hesitated a few seconds before stepping inside the clearing.

Once next to the casket, she released a shaky breath and supported her hands on the glass. To her displeasure, she couldn’t see the girl's features as clearly as she had other nights. It bothered much more than it had any right to do.

Following an impulsive decision, she pushed against the glass. It was even heavier than she feared, but it finally gave in. She rounded the casket and lifted with effort from the other side, surprised still she’d even moved it. When it was almost up the edge cut her palms from side to side, but she pushed once again until it fell and crashed against the ground.

It was irrational to panic, Laura told herself. The girl had never moved, and despite the deafening sound, she didn’t do it this time. Laura held her hands, hissing in pain. Her blood had likely stained the girl’s dress.

Not deterred after coming this far, Laura stepped even closer. She realized she had expected the girl to smell, but her nose only noticed the forest.

She raised her hands and touched the girl’s hair; it was as soft and smooth as she had imagined. Her other hand found itself on her cheek, cold and firm, almost like a marble statue.

Laura’s thumb graced her lip, and every sound in the forest seemed to still. She heard stories, like everyone else. Whispers. The very thought turned her stomach, and she didn’t know if it was in excitement or in revulsion.

With heavy breaths she lowered her lips down to the girl’s face, supporting herself with a hand on her chest. She licked her lips, nervous, and tasted her own blood.

Laura laid a kiss on the girl’s closed mouth. Her entire body shook, and when she went to step away, a hand in the back of her neck stopped her.

The girl’s face was now moving against hers. Laura felt her tongue against her lower lip, mirroring her own gesture. The stung of her wound and a jolt of pleasure that started in between her legs made her mouth fall open, and she shuddered when their tongues touched.

She thought of stopping. She thought of leaving. But it was as if her body was paralyzed, on a bent position over the casket girl.

“It’s you,” the girl said. Her voice was rough, unused.

It was the last thing Laura heard before the sharp stab in her neck.


End file.
